Alas de pintura
by Dan72
Summary: Castiel es un pequeño novato que no esta feliz con el color de sus alas, pero encuentra la manera de arreglarlo aunque pueda arrepentirse después. (Contiene spank)
1. Chapter 1

Todos se reían de él por ser el más pequeño y con alas extrañas, sus alas negras, Castiel se paseaba molesto porque Raziel y los demás se burlaban, era el más pequeño de los novatos y era natural que fuera más pequeño de tamaño, pero no tenía excusa para sus alas, había llegado al extremo de frustrarse queriendo gritarle a sus hermanos, pero en lugar de eso se alejó para estar solo sin querer ver a nadie ni que nadie le hablara.

Le decían que sus alas eran demasiado oscuras y que era muy pequeño, jugaba con una flor entre sus manos intentando calmarse cuando Lucifer se acercó.

—¿Qué sucede pequeño? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?—pregunto Lucifer amablemente

—Vete a la mierda Lucifer—resopló molesto solo deseando que le dejaran solo.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando Lucifer no había dicho nada más, estaba a punto de disculparse por el mal lenguaje que había usado pero era tarde, Lucifer lo tomo por una mano con fuerza arrastrándolo de regreso a casa, apenas entraron Lucifer tiro a Castiel sobre su regazo comenzando a darle fuertes palmadas hasta que su trasero se tornó de rojo y Castiel se retorcía llorando y pidiendo perdón.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así Castiel a nadie, no importa que tan molesto estés—regaño Lucifer abrazando a Castiel y acariciando su cabeza.

—S-Si hermano, l-lo siento—lloro Castiel en el pecho de su hermano mayor—No lo v-volveré a hacer—

—Shh ya estas perdonado hermanito, deja esas lágrimas y cuéntale a tu hermano que te tenía de tan mal humor—Lucifer limpió un par de lágrimas de las mejillas de Castiel sonriéndole.

Castiel se acomodó frotándose su trasero adolorido y calmando su llanto, quería que alguien le ayudara a cambiar sus alas de color para que ya no se burlaran de él.

—L-Luci, todos se burlan del color de mis alas, dicen que son raras—se quejó Castiel con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos

—Hey tranquilo—dijo Lucifer al ver que Castiel quería retomar el llanto—Tener alas de un color extraño no es tan malo, a veces te hace único, mírame a mí, tengo alas azules tan oscuras como la noche, eres casi igual que yo—

—Pero Gabriel tiene alas doradas hermosas, las tuyas brillan en la noche con las estrellas y las mías solo son oscuras y feas—

—No son feas, ya descubrirás como hacerlas especiales—murmuro Lucifer sonriendo—Gabriel siempre se molestaba de que tener seis alas era molesto, todos nos hemos quejado de algo de nuestras alas pero encontramos la manera de quererlas—

Castiel no estaba convencido pero aun así asintió, quizás encontraría una manera de hacer que sus alas se hicieran especiales como las de sus hermanos mayores.

—¿Tú no puedes cambiar el color de mis alas? —

—No pequeño, eso no se puede hacer—contesto Lucifer poniendo a Castiel en el suelo—Puedes buscar la manera, el cielo es un lugar muy grande solo no te acerques a las áreas prohibidas y no uses un lenguaje tan vulgar de nuevo—

—Si hermano, lo siento—volvió a disculparse bajando un poco la cabeza

—Eso está perdonado y olvidado pequeño—Lucifer sonrió—Ahora ve a jugar—

Castiel corrió fuera de la casa, froto su pequeño trasero por última vez antes de irse a las oficinas principales, no iría con sus hermanos para que se burlaran, buscaría a su padre para que le diera alguna idea o algo mejor, corrió por los pasillos directo a la sala del trono de papá cuando paso por una puerta interesante.

La habitación de las creaciones, aquel lugar donde su padre se perdía semanas creando cosas para el nuevo mundo, habían visto de todo, mares, árboles y cosas hermosas, se fijó por la orilla de la puerta encontrando la habitación desocupada, su padre había tomado algún descanso.

Sonrió mirando todos los frascos con diferentes cosas, plumas, plantas, agua, hasta había sangre, pero se concentró en una estantería, la de colores.

Miro de arriba abajo todos los colores en cada frasco buscando uno que le gustara más, miro el frasco amarillo, quizás con lo negro de sus alas podría pintarlas para parecer a aquellas abejas que tanto le gustaba ver en las flores, pero el frasco estaba demasiado alto, subió a la estantería recorriendo el frasco azul para poner su pie, se tomó con fuerza de la estantería alta intentando alcanzar el amarillo cuando sintió que todo se venía abajo.

La estantería cayó pero por suerte atorándose con otra para que no le cayera a Castiel, pero los frascos de pintura eran otra cosa, como era natural las alas servían para proteger y para volar, nada más por lo que por instinto Castiel se cubrió el cuerpo con las alas cuando los frascos comenzaron a caer.

En unos momentos sus alas estaban cubiertas de diferentes colores de pintura, salió de debajo de los estantes que casi le habían aplastado con cuidado de no pisar ningún vidrio roto, sus alas goteaban pintura para cuando salió corriendo de la habitación, si alguien le encontraba allí entonces estaría en muchos problemas.

Sus alas habían dejado de gotear por fin cuando salió de las oficinas principales sin ser visto, miro para ver a sus alas, eran una mezcla de colores en cada lado, cada una diferente formación pero con colores vivos y hermosos, sonrió feliz al ver lo hermosas que eran e incluso lograba notar que tenía cada color de alas de todos sus hermanos.

Las agito para ver cómo se sentían, no había cambios y eran hermosas, ahora solo tenía que ir a mostrársela a sus hermanos pero al intentar volar no podía por alguna razón, no se levantaba y sus alas no cooperaban.

Frunció el ceño, quizás cuando se secaran por completo podría hacerlo, corrió de nuevo a los jardines de los arcángeles, seguro estaría allí Lucifer para mostrarle las alas que él se había creado.

Sonrió cuando lo vio de pie recargado en un árbol, Gabriel estaba sobre el mismo árbol sentado en una rama hablando con Lucifer, Raphael estaba sentado en el pasto leyendo un libro al lado de Miguel el cual tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza en alto como disfrutando de los rayos del sol.

—¡Luci! —grito Castiel feliz.

Lucifer volteó al escuchar al novato llamarle, pero abrió los ojos cuando vio las alas de Castiel, Gabriel había volteado al escuchar que era Castiel, pero se quedó igualmente sorprendido.

—¡Castiel! —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Lucifer atrapo a Castiel cuando este salto para abrazarle.

—¡Mira lo que le hice a mis alas Luci! ¡Las pinte de todos los colores!—grito feliz—¡Ya nadie puede decir que mis alas son de un color raro! ¡Tengo la de todos los ángeles creados! —

—Ya lo veo hermano—contesto Lucifer con una sonrisa extraña intentando parecer feliz a su hermano pequeño—Pero…—

—Pero en el nombre de nuestro padre Castiel ¿Qué le hiciste a tus hermosas alas negras? —Gabriel bajo de un salto tomando las alas de Castiel y extendiéndolas para verlas mejor.

—Mis alas eran raras, solo las pinte—

—¿Cómo? —pregunto Lucifer, las alas sí que parecían haber sido pintadas de manera adecuada para que no se pegara a las plumas, no era pintura normal.

—Con pintura—

Castiel se sentía feliz, Lucifer había dicho que era imposible pero él lo había logrado, era genial saber hacer algo que su hermano no podía.

—Pequeño Cassie, que pintura—pregunto Miguel acercándose, parecía algo preocupado.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel no entendía porque sus hermanos se veían tan preocupados.

—C-Con la pintura de la sala de papá—murmuro preocupado de que sus hermanos se molestaran.

—¿Cuál sala? ¿La de creaciones? —pregunto Raphael y Castiel asintió

—Pero mira, ya nadie se burlara de mi diciendo que tengo alas de cuervo—dijo Castiel sonriendo

Noto que sus hermanos no se veían nada felices, pero no entendía, sus alas estaban arregladas y ya no tenía que preocuparse, los arcángeles se veían entre ellos.

—¿Hice algo malo?—pregunto Castiel

—Cassie ¿Puedes volar?—pregunto Gabriel

Lucifer dejo a Castiel en el suelo, todos le miraban atentamente, Castiel lo entendió así que extendió sus alas moviéndolas pero nada pasaba, miro hacia sus hermanos volviendo a intentarlo pero no se podía elevar.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo?—pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a sus hermanos.

—Ven—Miguel le tomo la mano—Vamos con Papá, quizás él puedo arreglarlo—

Los cuatro arcángeles aterrizaron frente a la sala del trono, Miguel movió a Castiel cargándolo en sus brazos y toco la puerta, había dos guardias serafines a cada lado de la puerta ya mayores.

—Entren hijos míos—

Las puertas se abrieron y los cuatro entraron mirando a los serafines que guardaban la puerta, Gabriel saludo a ambos serafines.

Al entrar se encontraron con su padre sentado en el escritorio mirando algunos papeles, levanto la mirada sonriendo.

—¿Qué les trae por aquí a los cuatro?—pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Padre, tenemos un problema con el serafín más pequeño, Castiel—hablo Miguel moviendo a Castiel en sus brazos mostrando sus alas.

Su padre se puso de pie rodeando el escritorio y acercándose a sus hijos, tomo un ala de Castiel observándola unos momentos.

—Castiel—habló mirando al pequeño de ojos azules—¿Esta pintura es de mi sala de creaciones?—

Castiel le miro atentamente y asintió.

—Todos tienen prohibido entrar a esa sala Castiel, lo sabes—regaño con algo de severidad—Y por lo que sé destruiste la estantería de pinturas derramando todo el contenido, la sala está completamente destruida—

Los arcángeles miraron al pequeño ángel sorprendidos, incluso ellos habían entrado a esa sala cuando eran pequeños creando diferentes cosas pero nunca pensaron en hacer algo así.

Castiel bajo la mirada por el regaño de su padre y la mirada de sus hermanos, era verdad que sabía que no debía entrar a esa sala pero no había hecho ese desastre apropósito.

—F-Fue un accidente—murmuro bajando la mirada

—Puede que haya sido un accidente pero dime pequeño ¿Qué habrías hecho si tus alas no te hubieran cubierto?—su padre tomo la barbilla de Castiel levantándole la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos.

El labio inferior de Castiel comenzó a temblar, su padre sabía que había sucedido.

—Todos esos frascos se habrían roto en ti causándote heridas graves—termino su padre al ver que Castiel no contestaría.

—¿Qué?—dijo Gabriel preocupado—¿Qué fue lo que paso?—

Su padre le sonrió al ver la angustia de sus hijos, chasqueo los dedos y todo estaban en la sala de creaciones, los cuatro arcángeles miraron el desastre sorprendidos, una estantería caída sobre otra, el suelo estaba cubierto de pintura de diferentes colores y todos los vidrios rotos por el suelo.

—La estantería cayó sobre Castiel, sí la otra no la hubiera sujetado…—comento su padre dejando a la imaginación de los arcángeles lo que habría pasado.

Miguel no pudo evitarlo, sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que le habría pasado al ángel más pequeño hasta ahora en el cielo, apretó más el agarre de Castiel en su brazo.

—Ahora el problema de las alas de Castiel es por lo mismo, esta pintura es para creaciones que todavía no se han hecho, no para creaciones existentes, lo creado no se cambia por eso debo pasar tiempo pensando bien en mis creaciones y por eso es que Castiel no puede volar—explicó

—Padre…¿Podrías…—comenzó Gabriel pero Miguel le interrumpió

—Deberías dejar sus alas así—

—¿Qué?—exclamó Lucifer—¡No podrá volar!—

—Sería un buen castigo, así aprenderá a obedecer cuando le dicen que no entre a una sala prohibida para los angelitos curiosos como él—dijo Miguel seriamente

—¡P-Porfavor no hermano! ¡Me gusta volar! ¡Porfavor! —grito Castiel con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro Castiel? Creía que te importaba más el color de tus alas que volar, podrás conservar esos colores—continuo Miguel.

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que decía, aunque Miguel estaba muy molesto quería enseñarle una lección al pequeño para que apreciara lo que tenía, solo restaba seguirle el juego.

—Es verdad Cassie ¿No dijiste que odiabas el color de tus alas? Pues allí lo tienes, solo te costara volar—dijo Lucifer, se sentía algo mal por engañar así al pequeño pero era para su bien.

—¡No hermano! ¡Me gustan mis alas negras! ¡Quiero mis antiguas alas! ¡Porfavor papi!— suplico Castiel llorando mirando a su padre.

—Si limpió tus alas de esa pintura aun tendría que recoger todo este desastre pequeño, incluyendo el rastro de pintura que dejaste en el pasillo—

—Haré lo q-que sea, p-porfavor—sollozo Castiel

Su padre le sonrió quitándole una lágrima de su mejilla.

—Te quedaras conmigo mientras limpió todo ya que nadie puede tocarlo más que yo, tengo que limpiarlo a mano—

Castiel asintió rápidamente sin pensárselo.

—Bien, Miguel, inclina a tu hermanito sobre la mesa de creaciones—ordeno su padre y Miguel obedeció.

Dejó a Castiel boca abajo en la mesa, sus pequeños pies colgaban de la misma, su padre tomo otro frasco con agua de una estantería acercándose a la mesa, tomo algo de agua con su mano pasándola por las plumas de Castiel el cual soltó una risita moviéndose.

—Castiel, no te muevas—

Volvió a pasar la mano y Castiel se retorció riéndose moviendo sus alas.

—Castiel—volvió a repetir su padre con una sonrisa.

—Hace cosquillas papá—murmuro Castiel entre risitas

Su padre sonrió volviendo a limpiar otras plumas, Castiel balanceo las piernas riéndose, movió sus alas doblándolas sobre su espalda.

—Castiel, estas manchando lo que ya limpie, harás que comience de nuevo—

—¡P-Pero hace cosquillas!—

—¿Pueden ayudarme?—pregunto mirando a sus hijos, no quería obligar al pequeño con su poder a quedarse quieto porque sería algo cruel.

Gabriel se acercó tomando ambas manos de Castiel sobre la mesa, Miguel se acercó más sujetando sus piernas, Lucifer extendió una de las alas y Raphael otra, su padre volvió a tomar del agua pasándola por las plumas provocando una risa más grave de Castiel pero no se pudo mover.

Paso sus manos lentamente por cada pluma limpiándola con cuidado, escuchaba la risa del pequeño ángel retorciéndose por liberarse y alejarse de la mano de su padre pero le era imposible, su padre miro a los cuatro arcángeles que miraban al pequeño con una sonrisa.

Cuando limpió por completo las alas todos le soltaron, Castiel agito sus alas cuando sintió que las liberaron moviéndose, soltaba algunas risitas mientras se calmaba, todos le miraban con una sonrisa.

—Ahora hijos míos, tengo que limpiar la sala y este angelito se quedara conmigo, pueden irse—dijo mirando a los arcángeles—Gracias por su ayuda—

—Gracias padre por ayudar a Castiel—dijo Miguel y los cuatro desaparecieron.

Dios se dio la vuelta mirando al angelito que se había sentado en la mesa.

—Muy bien, ahora vamos a ver dónde puede estar mi pequeño angelito travieso para que no se lastime—


End file.
